Phineas and Ferb-ulous: The Ultimate Album
Phineas & Ferb-ulous: The Ultimate Album is the fourth CD for Phineas and Ferb and the seventh soundtrack. It will come bundled with a DVD, a first for the series. About the album Not much is known about this album at the time except that the soundtrack will come with an extra DVD. So far this CD is only announced in the UK. It was described as "a soundtrack to "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" special one hour episode".mail from help@disney.co.uk The soundtrack will contain 7 brand new songs. There will be also a DVD with 20 music videos. The bonus features include: * A Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension trailer * Sneak peeks of Season 3. Track Listing 1. Spa Day - Danny Jacob 2. Watchin' & Waitin' - Phineas 3. Not So Bad a Dad - Vanessa 4. Gimme a Grade - Baljeet 5. Candace Party - Candace 6. Fish Out of Water - Beverly Stounton 7. Gitchee Gitchee Goo - Phineas and the Ferb-Tones 8. Backyard Beach - Ferb 9. Busted - Candace & Vanessa 10. Perry the Platypus Theme - Randy Crenshaw 11. S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) - 2 Guys In The Park 12. I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! - Linda 13. My Nemesis - Danny Jacob 14. My Goody Two-Shoes Brother - Dr. Doofenshmirtz 15. Disco Miniature Golfing Queen - Laura Dickinson 16. My Undead Mummy and Me - Danny Jacob 17. I Love You Mom - Candace 18. Ready for the Bettys - The Bettys 19. When We Didn't Get Along - Danny Jacob 20. He's a Bully - Robbie Wyckoff 21. Truck Drivin' Girl - Danny Jacob 22. Do Nothing Day - Candace & Jeremy 23. E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. - Candace 24. Fabulous - Bobbi Fabulous & Phineas 25. Little Brothers - Stacy 26. Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space - Danny & the Jaytones 27. Queen of Mars - Candace 28. Chains On Me - Dan Povenmire & The Smile Away Reformatory Glee Club 29. Phinedroids and Ferbots - Phinedroid and Ferbots 30. Ain't Got Rhythm - Sherman & Phineas 31. You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart - Love Handel 32. J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) - Stacy's Cousins 33. Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls - Uncle Sabu 34. Bouncin' Around the World - Love Handel 35. City of Love - Isabella 36. Summer Belongs to You - Candace, Isabella & Phineas 37. Follow the Sun - Danny Jacob & Laura Dickinson 38. The Ballad of Klimpaloon - Love Handel Video Listing 1. Queen of Mars - Candace 2. Perry the Platypus Theme - Randy Crenshaw 3. Little Brothers - Disney Characters 4. Chains On Me - Dan Povenmire & The Smile Away Reformatory Glee Club 5. My Goody Two-Shoes Brother - Disney Characters 6. Ready for the Bettys - Disney Characters 7. S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) - Disney Characters 8. Busted - Candace & Disney Characters 9. He's a Bully - Robbie Wyckoff 10. E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. - Candace 11. Gitchee Gitchee Goo - Disney Characters 12. Backyard Beach - Disney Characters 13. Phinedroids and Ferbots - Disney Characters 14. When We Didn't Get Along - Danny Jacob 15. My Nemesis - Danny Jacob 16. Truck Drivin' Girl - Disney Characters 17. Do Nothing Day - Candace & Disney Characters 18. Ain't Got Rhythm - Disney Characters & Phineas 19. I Love You Mom - Candace 20. My Undead Mummy - Danny Jacob 21. Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (Trailer) 22. Season 3 Trailer 23. Birthday Clip O'Rama Snippet 24. The Great Indoors Snippet 25. Canderemy Snippet Band members * Person - roles and instruments played Appearances Background information * Even though the rest of the songs from "Summer Belongs To You!" are included in the album, "I Believe We Can" isn't. * This soundtrack has the most songs out of any soundtrack in the series, with 39 songs. * Due to the inclusion of season 2 songs, one could say that this is the soundtrack for Season 2. However, almost all of the songs on the album were on two other soundtracks. References External Links *Amazon.com's Listing *Amazon.co.uk's Listing *Disney Movie Rewards Listing (Check under Coming soon to CD) *Play.com Listing Category:Soundtracks Category:Merchandise